


找谁签字——铁虫

by kgxhlyml



Series: 找谁签字 [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kgxhlyml/pseuds/kgxhlyml
Summary: 铁虫的男孩考砸了，他需要把卷子给家长签字。





	找谁签字——铁虫

**Author's Note:**

> #训诫SP，不懂这两个词不要点进来，入圈需谨慎。好奇可百度。  
> #在此设定下必定OOC，介意慎戳。  
> #如阅读中感到不适请立刻左转。
> 
> 脑子里没什么梗……就先借那个很流行的“如果你萌的cp是你的两个父亲，你考砸了会把卷子给谁签字”。看到过个温柔的女生版的，这儿来写个男生版的。  
> 下文中孩子统称“男孩”，并会分别叫托尼“父亲”、彼得“爸爸”，防止冗赘不会在行文中专门交代，但会有部分括号内提示，以防读者一时没分清而阅读不够流畅。例：  
> “爸（虫），就瞒父亲（铁）这一回吧！”

男孩开始思考如何把这次的成绩瞒过他父亲（铁）。  
——想了一会儿后发现，这几乎是不可能的。

星期五会第一时间通过学校内网得知他的成绩，而如果他有想隐瞒的举动的话，星期五会第一时间告诉父亲（铁）——带着他的隐瞒意图一起。  
那么第一步，如何说服星期五?

“嘿，星期五！你在吗？”放学后，男孩带上耳麦，悄悄联系星期五。  
“我在，孩子。”星期五的声音从耳麦里传来，“你有什么事情吗？”  
“呃……我想你已经知道了我的成绩。”  
“是的，孩子。我很惊讶你居然拿到了如此低的分数。”  
“嘿！星期五，嗯……我觉得帕克先生也算是我的监护人，不是吗？”  
“噢，孩子。看起来你想隐瞒斯塔克先生？这很不好。即将联系斯塔克先生……”  
“不，不！等等！星期五！你听我说！求你了，你先听我说！”

在另一边，星期五难得地在呼唤斯塔克先生后停顿了一会儿。  
“怎么了，星期五？”  
“孩子正在表达他对你的爱意。”  
“请告诉他我也爱他。不过，他没做什么对不起我的事情吧？”斯塔克先生自己咕哝道，这并不是一句需要回复的问句。

“好了，冷静，孩子。注意车辆。我已经停止联系斯塔克先生了。”  
一辆车在星期五的控制下偏了点方向，与正在往前走却完全没有注意到车辆的男孩擦身而过。  
“啊！……谢谢你，星期五。”  
“不客气，孩子。你想和我说什么？”  
“呃，我是说，帕克先生也是我的监护人，不是吗？按照学校的要求，我可以把成绩单提供给他……这没有违反任何事情，不是吗？帕克先生也可以为我的成绩单签字。”  
“听起来有道理，你说服我了。我不会主动联系斯塔克先生。当然，我也不会帮助你隐瞒或者阻止帕克先生的决定。”  
“没问题。”男孩松了口气，“谢谢你，星期五。”  
“不客气，祝你好运，孩子。”

第一步完成的如此顺利，让男孩对第二步也有了些信心。第二步，自然是将成绩拦截在他爸（虫）这一层。

回到家里，幸运地从星期五处得知他父亲（铁）与他爸爸不在一个房间，男孩松了口气，赶快去找他爸（虫）。  
“那个，爸？呃，我，我的成绩出来了。”  
“哦是吗？”彼得放下他的研究，“所以我们的小天才考了多少分？”  
“嗯……”并不是小天才啊！我已经是大孩子了！不对，是大人！  
大人忐忑地递上自己的成绩单，而彼得在看到它的第一眼就惊叫了出来：  
“哦！天哪！你居然拿了一个A-？天哪！这里还有一个B+？你居然有两门课没拿到A，甚至还有一个B+？”  
“是的，但是我可以解释……”  
“不，这已经不是我能处理的问题了，我必须告诉托尼。”  
“不，等等，爸！我可以解释……”  
然而已经来不及了，声音的传播速度当然没有电磁波快，当彼得回应男孩时，成绩已经发送到了托尼的个人终端上——  
“你的这个成绩必须告诉你父亲（铁），这太低了，不是我说，我在上学的时候至少从来没有拿过B+。而你父亲？应该一直是全A通过吧！”

男孩万万没想到第二层居然失败地如此迅速，而托尼的声音此时也从扩音器里传来：“孩子，到我这里来。彼得，这次你不用管了，交给我就好。”  
彼得冲男孩摊了摊手，“自求多福吧。你不会想知道当我上大学拿到那个A-时经历了什么。”  
一切都看起来恐怖极了，甚至包括星期五向来温柔的声音：“别这么害怕，孩子。斯塔克先生是一个很好说话的人。”  
因为你是他的杰作！你从不会忤逆他的意思。男孩在愤愤地想的时候，已经不自觉地走到了托尼的办公室里。  
“父亲（铁），我……我很抱歉，为这个分数。”  
“你知道就好，来，过来，孩子。”托尼一边伸手对孩子找了找，一边拿起绘图尺，在自己的手上轻轻敲了两下。

托尼的脸色并不好看，甚至可以说他在极力压制自己的怒火。而这体现现在，当男孩战战兢兢地走近时，他连开场的训话都没有，而是直接把男孩拽得一个踉跄，随后按着他的腰把他压在了桌子上。男孩惊呼出声，然很快惊呼变成了痛呼——一连五下又快又狠得打在了臀峰处。男孩的臀部如炸裂般，铺天盖地的疼痛瞬间漫过了意识。这五下过后，男孩才逐渐清醒，发现自己已经到了哭泣的边缘。  
“噢，父亲……”男孩声音都发颤了。  
“你最好给我一个解释。”史塔克用尺子点了点男孩的臀部，“我可不相信你的智力不足以支撑你的学业，是你上大学年龄还是小了一些而不适应吗？”  
是的，男孩只比他父亲晚了一年上大学，如今第一个学期念完，他仍是十六岁。  
“或者你告诉我你去玩乐队了，耽误了学习也可以。”  
“父亲，我可以解释……”男孩勉力平息了一下自己的情绪，祭出了他最后的杀手锏——他准备好的说辞。

“我的计算机科学，就是拿A-的那个，是因为我漏交了一次作业。是那一次，有人黑进了我的电脑，试图窃取些复联的相关信息的那次。我发现时我的作业已经被损坏了，然后也没来得及补做一份。……啊！”当他话音落下后，他又狠狠地挨了一下。  
“那一次我都没跟你算账，你发现自己的电脑被入侵为什么不及时地告诉我？为什么应对不了还要自己逞能？”随着两个问句，男孩又被狠狠地拍了两下，这次他也自觉有些理亏，没有叫出声，只是小声地吸了吸气。

“哲学课呢？为什么只拿了B+？”  
“因为那个老师根本不喜欢我！”男孩忙道，他觉得自己在这一点上有充足的理由，“有一次在课堂上我觉得他的论点有漏洞，和他争了很久，从那以后他就不喜欢我了。我的期末论文他给了很低的分！”  
“我可不认为MIT的教授会因私人感情而给学生打低分。”托尼冷冷地说，“你确定你没有耽误教授的进度，而不是在他希望停止的时候坚持争论下去？”  
“呃……我……”男孩结结巴巴地想要辩解，一时却不知道说什么。  
“你确定是他不喜欢你，而不是你不喜欢他而不好好学习？”  
“我没有！”男孩迅速反驳道，直到现在，他仍然认为这不是自己的错。

“好吧，让我们来看看你的期末论文究竟写了些什么。如果你的文章真的值A，你当然可以免除惩罚。”托尼放开按着男孩后腰的手，坐回椅子上，吩咐星期五调出男孩的期末论文。不一会儿，期末论文就被投影在了空中。  
托尼匆匆扫过一遍他的论文，又拉到开头开始在上面圈圈点点。托尼越圈点脸色越沉，而男孩也越来越心惊。这里面有些问题是他潜意识里发现了，但是懒得思考，便装作忽视了。而有些是他的确没发现的，却也分明可以在一次细致地检查后发现。  
“你看看你自己的论文！”托尼难得地吼了孩子。  
他粗重的喘了几口气，略微平息了一下，便开始评论：“这样一整个论据的论述，和你的论点贴合吗？这一段，上半部分和下半部分之间有什么逻辑联系？还有这里……”托尼喋喋不休地把论文从头到尾评论了一遍，而男孩已经丝毫不敢顶嘴了。

“幼稚至极！逞强一个人对付黑客团队？和老师争论了一次就赌气不学习？”  
自己……是幼稚吗？男孩茫然地想着。原本，他以为自己对付黑客团队很勇敢，被老师不喜欢也有点酷，得了一个A-和一个B+，在害怕惩罚之余也有一些“坏孩子”的沾沾自喜。这么想来，似乎真的有点幼稚啊……  
“你以为我为什么从来不让你穿钢铁战甲？你还没有成熟到可以驾驭它！你甚至幼稚到连自己的学业都应付不了，让我怎么放心把战甲给你？怎么放心让你成为复联的一员？”  
男孩一度觉得父亲低估了自己，觉得不让自己穿战甲是不公平的，他始终不理解父亲为什么总觉得自己是小孩子。而现在，内心蒙蔽自己的那堵墙好像突然豁了一个口，他从害怕委屈，也逐渐变成了羞愧难过。  
“父亲……我知道错了，您罚我吧。”

托尼难得地一挑眉，没有说话。  
“是的，我知道自己幼稚在什么地方了，您罚我吧，我的确应该受到惩罚。”男孩脸羞地通红，眼圈也有些红。  
托尼看着男孩，这个一转眼珠自己就知道他要使什么坏的男孩，现在似乎确实是懂了些道理。  
终于要长大了吗？  
“趴那儿吧。”托尼一指桌子。惩罚不会因为男孩的顿悟而留情。  
男孩难得没有需要人按住，而是自己主动地趴上了桌子。

“啪！”毫不留情的一尺子，打在男孩已经挨了好几下的臀部上。男孩身子猛地一颤，却难得地没有叫出声来，只是靠呼吸来调节。  
接着，连续不断的，每一下都疼痛难忍的尺子接连落下。男孩不得不握紧了拳头，将脸埋在臂弯里，粗重地喘息着。  
这是他第一次尝试不叫出声来，他想试着变成一个有担当的大人。而无论是父亲还是爸爸，亦或是罗杰斯叔叔，无论受了怎样的伤，都不会像他一样惨叫。而这也是他第一次没有乱动躲避——不是在筋疲力尽的情况下——而是主动地迎接惩罚。  
身后的尺子连绵不断，痛苦也一波一波地袭来。他明显感觉到自己的臀部发肿发烫，每一下都足以令他颤抖。

突然，尺子停了下来。随后托尼的声音想起：“星期五，关掉录像设备。”  
“好的，斯塔克先生。”  
接着，男孩就感觉自己的裤子被脱了下来，臀部完全暴露在空气中。这之前也不是没有过，或者说也经常发生，可这一次，男孩觉得格外羞耻。  
托尼似乎打量了一下男孩的臀部，随后说：“还有最后几下，不多。我想你已经记住教训了。”  
“是的，父亲。”男孩喘着气说，“我这次确实知道错了。”他顿了顿，又说：“我愿意接受一切惩罚。”  
他说这句话的时候还不是那么坚定，还有些害怕，但仍迫使自己说了这样一句话。托尼难得地真正惊讶了。转折点到了吧。他默默想。  
“这是你说的。”托你说。随后，他又打了下去。  
这一下比刚才所有、他这辈子所挨过的打都要重，男孩忍不住闷哼出声，而随后的几下接连不断地落下，完全不给男孩喘息的余地。男孩忍不住啜泣起来——完全是生理性的，无法控制。  
大约十下吧，男孩根本无心去数，等到这几下结束时，男孩已经出了一身汗，急速的喘息着，手臂两腿不住地发抖。  
又是一下！这一下甚至比刚才的那几下还要重，男孩终于忍不住叫出了声，又迅速收了声音。他擦了擦眼泪，又吸了吸鼻子，听到父亲说：“好了，结束了。”

男孩试图站起来，可是一动就带着后面火辣地疼，然后他就被托尼架住了。  
“结束了，别哭，已经结束了。”托尼低下头，难得地吻了吻男孩的额头，“我是说，你再也不会被这样打屁股了，这是最后一次。”  
“哦……是吗……”男孩此时精神还是有点恍惚，只是下意识地觉得这是好事。  
“是的，如果你真的长大了的话。你是我的骄傲，孩子。”托尼笑着说，“以后犯错误，就需要用大人的方式来惩罚你了。”

……温情不过一秒！他一点也不想知道大人的惩罚是什么！


End file.
